Till The World Ends
by YuuIsAVampida
Summary: "You trust me, right, Sasu-kun?" Sasuke had to think for a moment. Judging on the way Ino looked right now, he didn't want to take any risky chances with her. He slowly nodded. Ino reached her slim hand out of the elevator and towards the electrical box.


**Full Summary: "You trust me, right, Sasu-kun?" Sasuke had to think for a moment. Judging on the way Ino looked right now, he didn't want to take any risky chances with her. He slowly nodded. Ino reached her slim hand out of the elevator and towards the electrical box. Before the elevator went black, Sasuke saw the inappropriately triumphant look on her face. "Don't be alarmed, Sasu-kun. We aren't going to die. Not now. Not yet. We are going to talk. About everything."**

**Before you begin reading, be advised that majority of this fan fiction is not meant to be realistic. This is all a fragment of my imagination, which is not necessarily made up of a lot of humanly possible things. The reason behind the crazy-snappish Ino in this story is only mentioned one time, just for the sake of a motive of sorts. Constructive critisicm is openly welcomed and appreciated!**

**Even though the genre is Angst/Suspense, there are a few hints of humor in there. Mostly towards the end. No romance or pairings, the most that there is a very slight friendship between Ino and Sasuke at the end. **

* * *

><p>In the minds of mostly everyone graced upon the face of earth, some things were just obviously <em>wrong<em>. Some things just gave you a feeling that you were doing something_ wrong_. And you know, most people knew that when you get a letter in the mail from the neighborhood bum with no name and no return address that _maybe, just maybe_ something was a little off, more than a little off actually, and that _maybe, just maybe,_ you should head back to the safety of your house and stay far, very far away from the dangers of the outside world. Most people would just venture back into their quiet lives, and continue waiting for the sky to fall, just as everyone else was. But _maybe, just maybe,_ Sasuke Uchiha was not a part of "most people."

Sasuke had carelessly accepted the letter from the man who always stood on the corner of Sasuke's block, Neji, if he wasn't mistaken. By doing so, Sasuke had braved through a long and terribly boring lecture about how destiny had made him walk by Neji at this specific time on this specific date and that destiny was going to take a toll on Sasuke's life any second now, and you know, Sasuke didn't care.

He took the letter with an annoyed flick of the wrist and continued on to his car. "I bet," Sasuke thought bitterly. "this is some stupid letter from Naruto about a cup of ramen." Sasuke seriously couldn't understand why a man with as much wealth as Naruto would not own a cell phone.

The letter laying delicately on the otherwise distraught coffee table, in Sasuke's opinion, was blunt. Very blunt. So blunt that it had already created a dent in his brain. Sasuke could recite it in his sleep.

_Dear Sasu-kun, (You didn't think you'd be hearing that again, huh?)_

_This is Ino._

_Ino Yamanaka._

_That girl who is a year younger than you? Remember? Konoha High School?_

_Yeah. I was in Class Ten, freshman year. I think you remember. You _need _to remember._

_I think I met you for the first time at Naruto's graduation party. That was one of the best nights of my life. I don't think it meant anything to you though, Sasu-kun._

_I didn't mean anything to you either, did I Sasu-kun?_

_Just another underclassman trying to make friends with the big kids. That's what I was to you, right, Sasu-kun?_

_I was nothing to you, Sasu-kun._

_Sakura and I tried to talk to you plenty of times. We even had Naruto introduce us to you. You didn't care. _

"_Hn."_

_You liked that phrase didn't you, Sasu-kun. That was the first time I called you Sasu-kun. Ha-ha._

Sasuke saw a small wet mark next to that sentence. Ino had been crying as she wrote this.

_I remember when you told me and Sakura "Hn." that we walked away and you and Naruto started talking. I don't think you noticed, but I heard you. I heard Naruto. I heard everything, Sasu-kun._

"_Hey, you know the blonde one really likes you, right Sasuke?"_

_And you know what Sasuke, Naruto _lied_. He's a liar. I never "really liked" you. _

_Never._

"_Doesn't everyone? Why should I care?"_

"_Geez, Sasuke, you're such a jerk. Why not go talk to her?" _

"_Hn."_

"_You don't even know her, Sasuke."_

"_I do know her, Naruto. Do you remember that girl that transferred last year? Karin, or something?"_

"_Yeah, the one with the creepy obsession with you, right?"_

"_Yeah, her. She claimed that the blonde one was into that occult crap and tried to make a voodoo doll of her."_

"_So that's how you claim you know her? I never thought you were the type to listen to rumors, Sasuke."_

"_Hn. She follows me home." _

_I remember Naruto's fish-out-of-water gaping look clearly. "Are you serious? She stalks you?"_

_You told Naruto._

_That's when everything went downhill, Sasu-kun. Naruto has a really big mouth, eh?_

_He exaggerated the story a lot, Sasu-kun._

_A lot._

_But everyone believes big-mouthed-lying Naruto Uzumaki, right?_

_He's a really good lawyer, now, you know, Sasu-kun._

"_Hn." _

_Did you realize what happened after that Sasu-kun?_

_Everyone made fun of me. It wasn't elementary school kind of making fun, Sasu-kun. It was the scary type of making fun._

_They didn't call me names. They didn't make songs, Sasu-kun._

_People followed me home._

_They made loud obnoxious noises behind me all the way to my front door. They watched me through my windows all the time, Sasu-kun. Some of the spiteful girls even banged on my doors at night._

_I cried almost every night, Sasu-kun. _

_I was scared._

_Really scared._

_Were you scared, too Sasu-kun? I didn't mean to scare you. I never meant to scare you, Sasu-kun._

_I'm sorry if I scared you._

_I'm really sorry._

_I was just curious, Sasu-kun. I wanted to see what your home looked like, Sasu-kun. I wanted to see your older brother and your mother and your father. I was just curious._

_And did you notice, Sasu-kun that I never followed further than that oak tree in front of your neighbor's house, Sasu-kun? I never went to your door._

_I never followed you in your house._

_Did my standing in front of your neighbor's house scare you, Sasu-kun?_

_Why were you so mean, Sasu-kun?_

_I know that I was younger than you and I know that I may have seemed a little creepy to you, but Sasu-kun, why were you so mean to me?_

_I hope you know that you broke my heart, Sasu-kun._

_You ripped it and stepped on it and dumped it in the trash, Sasu-kun._

_Why didn't you give me a chance?_

_And even more than that, Sasu-kun, you messed up my social life._

_Everything._

_I only had one friend for my last three years at Konoha High School._

_Sakura ditched me the next morning. Period 1. Temari ditched me that afternoon. Lunch line. Tenten dropped me by text message. 4:23 p. didn't ditch me completely though._

_She sat with me at lunch in silence almost every day for a month or so. Then when she and Naruto started dating, she ditched me for your table._

_Do you know how humiliating that was, Sasu-kun?_

_My last friend was the shy girl, Hinata Hyuga and even she ditched me._

_The only one I had left was Shikamaru. He is, was, and always will be my best friend._

_He understood._

_He didn't judge me at all. He knew. He didn't care about what you and everyone else thought of me. Not at all. No, sir. _

_I know you had to notice me crying all over my hamburger every day at lunch, Sasu-kun._

_Did you really not care about me at all, Sasu-kun?_

_Everyone besides Shikamaru got tired of me. My friends. My teachers. The guidance counselor. My parents. You._

_Everyone._

_They got tired of me whining over something that happened "a long time ago", and "wasn't a big deal", and "was just my petty teenage girl problems."_

_But you know, Sasu-kun, it never went away. No one wanted to talk to me. Ever. Only my trusty Shikamaru. One friend, three years._

_I was lonely, Sasu-kun._

_Sasu-kun, I only wanted to talk to you. I only wanted you to be my friend. I only wanted you to like me._

_I didn't want very much, Sasu-kun._

_I didn't ask for you to marry me._

_I didn't ask for you to date me._

_I didn't ask for you to be attached to me by the hip._

_I just wanted you to like me._

_As a friend._

_And you know what you did, Sasu-kun?_

_You ruined my life._

_Sasu-kun, I want to talk to you._

_I've wanted to talk to you since that night. I wanted to talk to you in freshmen year. In sophomore year. In junior year. I even wished that you would walk by the school in senior year._

_But I never could, Sasu-kun._

_So, Sasu-kun, since you ruined my life, could you fulfill my one wish?_

_Answer my questions, Sasu-kun._

_Talk to me, Sasu-kun. _

_Talk to me about everything._

_Everything I never got to talk to you about._

_You know, we could have been best friends, Sasu-kun?_

_Just talk to me. _

_Please._

_We could talk about anything._

_Anything._

_Everything._

_But please, you ruined four years of my life, so can I have a happy ending? Can this be a happy ending? For me? When I tell people this story, can there be a good ending?_

_A tragic story that ended with friendship._

_Can this be a tragic story that ended with friendship?_

_My happy ending is in your hands._

_This may sound clichéd, but make it or break it, Sasu-kun?_

_Decisions, decisions._

_The Girl Who's Life You Ruined,_

_Ino Yamanaka_

At the bottom of the letter, Ino had written the address of their meeting place, a contact number, told him to bring the letter with him, insured him that she would not bring any weapons of any sort-besides her heart and mind ("Hn.")-and when Sasuke should be there.

Ino's words had given him very little room for pondering. He had two choices. He either goes or he stays at home, wondering about her forever. He would be drowning in a pool of regret and guilt for the rest of his life.

Ino had always been a rather clever girl.

No matter what Sasuke chose to do, she made sure that she would engrave herself into Sasuke's mind forever.

So out of his two choices, Sasuke decided the more humane. He was going to meet her. And despite his, "I say what I want and if you can't deal with it, _oh well_." attitude towards mostly everything, he was going to _apologize_. She wasn't just some kid he had insulted at school. She wasn't Naruto. He had, although by a tragic mistake, ruined four years of her life.

In his mind, she, at the bare minimum, deserved an apology.

Sasuke clutched his steering wheel tightly once he reached his destination. He glanced straight ahead at the completely empty, large corporate building in front of him. The Yamanaka family had owned _Yamanaka Inc._, a few years ago but had relocated and had completely abandoned the building. On the inside of the building, staring back at him through the clear doors, was Ino Yamanaka in the flesh, seated behind her old station at the front desk, behind a lavender backdrop. She looked just as Sasuke had vaguely remembered her.

She wasn't waving at him though. She didn't have any sort of conceivable emotion on her face. She stared blankly at Sasuke. The sheer intensity of the nothing-ness in her eyes made Sasuke very reluctant to step out of the safety of his car. He distracted himself by reaching over to his glove compartment and tugging out Ino's letter. He shoved it in his pocket and pulled his black jacket down over it.

He pulled his keys out and pushed open his car door carefully. As he pushed the "Lock" button on his keys, he saw Ino stand up from her seat in the building, from his peripheal view. He headed towards the door and took in a deep breath as he yanked it open.

As soon as he stepped in, the first thing Sasuke felt was the rush of cold, metallic smelling air against his face. It smelled like_ blood_. He placed his hand over his pocket concealing his cell phone for comfort.

Ino hadn't changed much at all. She was still fairly thin, almost the same height as Sasuke, and she still wore an unreasonable amount of make-up over her eyelids. The one thing that struck Sasuke as odd was the gigantic black bag on her stark straight back.

Ino's overwhelming gaze was biting into Sasuke's nerves. How was he supposed to greet someone he had only spoken to once? "Hello, Ino."

"Sasu-kun." She hadn't spouted a thread of emotion at all, quite contrary to what Sasuke expected.

"So, Ino," Sasuke placed his hand on this other pocket. "What did you want to talk about?"

As Sasuke said the last of his words, Ino's expression had warmed up by several degrees and she had a small smile glazed on her face. She gingerly grabbed Sasuke's wrist and practically skipped to the elevator. Almost instantly, the elevator came and she pulled him in along with her.

Sasuke wasn't surprised to see that there were more than thirteen levels in this building. As his eyes roamed up the large display, he saw more than fifty, and the last number was the grand total of one hundred. The doors slammed closed and Ino pressed the top button.

"Sasu-kun," Ino started. "This is how I felt during freshman year. I was starting at the bottom and could only work my way to the top." She traced her fingers along the buttons and smiled at them like they were her children. She hummed along with the elevator every time they reached a new floor. _Bing. Bing. Bing._ "Things got easier as time went on Sasu-kun. I got friends. Teachers liked me. I got good grades." She let her voice trail off at that. The numbers climb steadily higher.

In a matter of moments they had already reached the forty seventh floor.

Sasuke finally decided to speak up. "Why are we going to the top floor?"

"When we reach one hundred, Sasu-kun, it'll be like when I met you at Naruto's party. I had reached the top. Nothing could top that, Sasu-kun." Ino still hadn't dropped his hand. She now held onto it tighter and her face grew grim. "Nothing. That was my peak, Sasu-kun. And you know what happens next." Ino glanced up at the rapidly changing progression of floors, timing her words. The doors finally slid open on the one hundredth floor. Sasuke automatically made the move to step out of the elevator, but Ino gently moved him back into the elevator.

"Not so fast, Sasu-kun. I didn't get to stay on the top, now did I? Neither do you." Her voice had dropped drastically. Her current expression was narrowed eyes and a sardonic smirk on her face.

"You trust me, right, Sasu-kun?" Sasuke had to think for a moment. Judging on the way Ino looked right now, he didn't want to take any risky chances with her. He slowly nodded. Ino reached her slim hand out of the elevator and towards the electrical box. Before the elevator went black, Sasuke saw the inappropriately triumphant look on her face. "Don't be alarmed, Sasu-kun. We aren't going to die. Not now. Not yet. We are going to talk. About everything. But we needed the right setting." Silence. The elevator began dropping at a fast pace. "You know, Sasu-kun? This is how I felt every day for four years." Stomach dropped. Nausea. Fear.

"Don't you feel scared, Sasu-kun? You can't see anything. You can hear me. You can't see me. Doesn't this _scare_ you, Sasu-kun? Isn't it so _frustrating_?" Her voice slowly got louder and louder and he heard her throat choke up towards the end of the sentence as she yelled, her voice vibrated against the metal doors. "_You're stuck in the dark and you can't see me! Anything! Nothing! You're alone, Sasuke! I'm alone! No one can help us! Do you see it_ now_, Sasuke?"_

Although he winced at the volume Ino was emitting, Sasuke had stayed rather composed. On instinct, he crouched down on the floor with his face in his knees and bore his eyes straight ahead of him and began trying to make out any shapes in the darkness. They fell in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Why am I doing this, Sasu-kun?" Ino murmured. Sasuke deduced that she was crouched on the floor as well. "You don't understand. You can't see, Sasu-kun."

Without thinking, Sasuke bit out, "What are you talking about, Yamanaka?"

"You _still_ don't get it. _Still_, Sasu-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in the darkness, but remained silent.

"You were always a jerk. You never thought of how anyone else felt. _That's_ why you don't understand." Ino snapped her fingers in realization. Sasuke heard her take of her high heeled shoes and began jumping at a rapid speed, sending the elevator tumbling down faster and faster with every second.

"Are you crazy, Yamanaka? Do you even _know_ where this is going to leave us? If you keep _jumping like you're mad_, the impact when we hit the ground is going to _kill us!_"

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Isn't this so _exciting_, Sasu-kun? Falling into uncharted territory with the person whose life you ruined. This is some story, eh Sasu-kun?"

"What am I _supposed_ to see, Yamanaka? I bet you don't even know yourself." As if to emphasize Sasuke's words, he heard a rope snap outside of the elevator. They were rapidly reaching the end of the line.

"Didn't you read my letter, Sasu-kun? I wanted you to answer my questions. I wanted you to tell me everything I wanted to know. Then I could finally forgive you, Sasu-kun. I guess this is my twisted way of forgiving you. I think I want you to suffer just like I did."

"So you break the elevator so we _both_ plunge to our deaths? Are you _serious_, Yamanaka?" Sasuke snarled. "Maybe you could have _called_ me like a civil _person_ and we could have talked it out, but instead, you make a half-thought-out plan to kill us. Way to go, Yamanaka."

After Sasuke was done, there was a dead silence form Ino's end. Then suddenly he heard a quiet sobbing. "What am I _doing_ Sasu-kun? There's no way to make you feel what I felt. This is so _stupid_—" Sasuke heard some shuffling noises and then he sensed Ino crouching down next to him. When she spoke again, Sasuke wasn't even sure she had been crying with how composed she sounded. "Since this is basically the end, Sasu-kun, why not finish what I started, eh? You at least owe me this. Brace yourself, Sasu-kun."

Sasuke was unnerved at her choice of words. Was she going to snap or something? From what Sasuke had seen of Ino Yamanaka, he wasn't too sure.

He heard her digging around in that huge black bag he had almost forgotten about. Of this Sasuke was certain: she had a knife. Or a gun. Or something else to kill him with. She had planned this out. She had faked the breakdowns. She wanted _revenge_. And more importantly, she was insane. He was going to die any second now, either by Ino using whatever it was she had stashed in her bag, or by the elevator crashing.

Sasuke heard a small switch and suddenly the elevator was brightened by a dim source. Oh, she doesn't have a knife. She has a flashlight. Ino held out her slim hand towards Sasuke and he quickly fished out the letter from his front pocket and placed it in her hand. Feeling the cold, hard surface of Ino's hand, Sasuke quickly retracted his hand.

Ino brought the light over the paper and began scanning it. "Okay, Sasu-kun," The calmness in Ino's voice disturbed Sasuke. She brought her finger to the first question mark. "_I didn't mean anything to you either, did I Sasu-kun?_" she repeated from the paper. Sasuke gazed down at the letter, waiting for her to continue on. "You were supposed to answer that, Sasu-kun."

Sasuke had turned his head and looked at her barely-there form suspiciously. "Honestly, Yamanaka?"

"I want you to answer everything honestly, Sasu-kun."

"Hn. No."

Ino moved right into the next question. "_Just another underclassman trying to make friends with the big kids. That's what I was to you, right, Sasu-kun?"_

"Yeah."

"_And you know what Sasuke, Naruto _lied_. He's a liar. I never "really liked" you. Never. _Sasu-kun, I was serious about that. I never really liked you. Do you believe that?"

"No."

"_Did you realize what happened after that Sasu-kun?"_

"Not until you sent me that letter."

"_Were you scared, too Sasu-kun?"_

"Yes."

"Were you _really_ scared, Sasu-kun?"

"No."

"_And did you notice, Sasu-kun that I never followed further than that oak tree in front of your neighbor's house, Sasu-kun?_"

"Yes."

"_Did my standing in front of your neighbor's house scare you, Sasu-kun?"_

"No."

"_Why were you so mean, Sasu-kun?"_

"How was I mean towards you, Yamanaka?"

"I said answer the questions, Sasu-kun." Ino scolded lightly. "Your question does not answer my question."

Hn. "Assuming that mean actually means antisocial, I was mean because I did not know you and you made a terrible first impression."

"_I know that I was younger than you and I know that I may have seemed a little creepy to you, but Sasu-kun, why were you so mean to me?"_

"I just answered that, Yamanaka."

"No. You answered the question I had before, Sasu-kun."

"As I said before, assuming that mean actually means antisocial, I was mean because I did not know you at all and you made a terrible first impression by following me home." Sasuke recited dryly.

"_Why didn't you give me a chance?_"

"I didn't like or know you at all, Yamanaka."

"_Did you really not care about me at all, Sasu-kun?_"

"No."

"What you mean, Sasu-kun."

"No, I didn't really not care about you."

"So you cared about me, Sasu-kun?"

"No. I just didn't really not care about you."

"_And you know what you did, Sasu-kun?_"

"Went on with my life?"

"_So, Sasu-kun, since you ruined my life, could you fulfill my one wish?_"

"Hn."

"What does 'hn' mean, exactly, Sasu-kun?"

"Interpret it anyway you want, Yamanaka."

"_You know, we could have been best friends, Sasu-kun?_"

"Yes."

"_But please, you ruined four years of my life, so can I have a happy ending? Can this be a happy ending? For me? When I tell people this story, can there be a good ending?_"

"Yes."

"_Can this be a tragic story that ended with friendship?_"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We're going to crash to our deaths any moment now, Yamanaka."

"How does that have anything to do with this?"

"What would it matter if I was somewhat friends with you for the last moments of our lives?"

"It would matter, Sasuke."

"I answered your question, Yamanaka."

"_This may sound clichéd, but make it or break it, Sasu-kun?_"

"The first, I guess." Sasuke muttered. All of Ino's questions had gotten monumentally more awkward as she progressed.

"Do you think we're going to die, Sasu-kun?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think we're going to die Sasu-kun?"

"I think we're going to die because we're hurtling down the elevator shaft and I do believe that the rope, that would have saved us from not dying, was broken when you started jumping around like you're insane. And besides that, why haven't we it the ground yet? We've been falling for quite some time now."

"Sasuke."

"Yamanaka."

"We stopped falling a lot time ago." She snickered. "You seriously didn't know? We hit the ground floor."

Sasuke took a moment to stand and stumble around the elevator. They seriously weren't falling anymore.

"So why did we not die from the impact?"

"I told you that we weren't going to die, Sasu-kun. You didn't trust me at all, did you?"

"No, Ino," Sasuke sighed. Her questions were beginning to tire him. "I did not trust you. To be honest, I still don't trust you."

Ino seemed to ignore Sasuke and continued to shine the flashlight down on the letter. "And why is that, Sasu-kun? I didn't kill you, did I, Sasu-kun?"

"We're both as good as dead, anyway. There's no way to get out, am I right?"

"That doesn't mean we're going to die, Sasu-kun." She giggled lightly to herself. "We might get out, Sasu-kun, and that _would_ be nice, but we might not and it's fine either way." Ino rummaged through her bag and the subtle aroma of ham and cheese filled Sasuke's nostrils. "We have food and water, Sasu-kun. We have a while before we die."

"What makes you think that I'll eat _that_?" Sasuke asked, looking down in disdain at the general direction of the sandwich. "How am I to know that you didn't poison that?"

"Now why would I poison it, Sasuke?"

"Why would you trap me in an elevator, Yamanaka?"

"Hm. You have a point, Sasu-kun. But I can promise you that I didn't poison this. I'll eat some myself, if that would help."

"Hn." Sure enough, Ino rummaged through her bag for a duplicate sandwich, shining the flashlight all the while so Sasuke could see she was serious.

"Ta-da." Ino stated blandly after she had swallowed. "I'm not dead, am I?"

"What if it's not the instant-killing type of poison? I'm waiting at least an hour."

What seemed like an hour had successfully passed without Ino's sudden death, so Sasuke had finally agreed to eat the sandwich, however he took small, cautious bites.

"How much do you have in there, Yamanaka? I do believe we'll be in here for a while."

"And why is that? What if I called someone to get us out?"

"By the way, Yamanaka, have you considered visiting a psychiatric facility? If not, I know of one that would love for you to pay a visit." Even in the darkness, Ino could see the sarcasm-filled look on Sasuke's face. However, she smoothly replied, "I have enough food."

At that, Sasuke took an annoyed breath and stared forward into the partially lit darkness. "So did you really call someone to get us out? Or are we going to sit here forever, or at least until our bodies rot away?"

"I told Sakura that I would be meeting you here, and if I wasn't at her house by 4 o'clock for her to come down to the basement with the fire department because we might have gotten stuck in the elevator or something."

"Seriously?" If they ever got out of this cursed elevator, Sasuke would surely regret not having a better comment

"I said it in a joking way, so she took it lightly, but I kept dropping hints about the faulty elevators in this building and accidents that have happened, so she was still a little suspicious. But since it's," Ino rummaged through her bag, looking for her wristwatch. Ino pointed the flashlight in the direction of her watch once she found it and continued, "5 o'clock, she should be on her way. Actually, she should probably be down the street. Trust me, Sasuke. Sakura always was a little paranoid. She always has had a habit of taking what I say seriously, even when I don't mean it, so this time shouldn't be different."

They lapsed into a silence for a few minutes, until Sasuke realized he hadn't asked a very important question. "What are you going to say when they ask how this happened? Are you going to tell the truth, or are you going to call it an accident?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he heard the all too familiar sound of saliva washing down against someone's throat. It was evident to Sasuke that there would be no reply, so he chose not to prod any further, staring into the darkness in front of him. For a split second, Sasuke stilled his breathing, and he could hear the faint sound of heavy footsteps padding on the tiled floor, and a certainly female voice yelling ,"There! They're in there!"

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Ino wasn't sure if he was asking her or not, but either way tears began to trickle out of her eyelids, slowly making their way on to her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." She mumbled quietly, her voice barely audible against the instructions being spoken outside of the elevator. "This was a waste of an afternoon. This is an embarrasment. I don't even know what I was looking for in this, it's been years, what difference would it make now? The whole idea was stupid, so I'm sorry." In the midst of everything that had happened this afternoon, Sasuke was still his unaffectionate, socially awkward self. He had briefly considered giving Ino a friendly hug, in the hopes that she wouldn't feel as embarrased as she seemed, but he didn't want to give the impression that he would easily forgive her for narrowly killing him. So, instead, Sasuke brought his hand up to Ino's head of blonde hair and began to pat her head as unawkwardly as he could muster.


End file.
